


Pastrami Paranoia (#82 Feast)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [148]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian doesn't trust pastrami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastrami Paranoia (#82 Feast)

Alan watched as Ian picked through his sandwich.

“Sorry, I don’t trust pastrami sandwiches.”

“You don’t trust them?”

Ian shrugged. “Pastrami sandwich got me into the Army. I don’t want to end up in the foreign legions next.”

“How does a sandwich get you into the army?”

Ian ate the pickles he had picked out. “Hadn’t eaten in three days. Recruiter lured me in with half a pastrami sandwich, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, on wheat, and I got the other half as a signing bonus.”

“You joined the Army, for a sandwich?”

“I was hungry Alan, three weeks on the street, no clothes for winter and the only job offer was from a pimp and I was close to taking it. The recruiter promised three meals a day. I would have signed anything.”

Alan looked at Ian broad and tan picking the crust off his bread. “I have a hard time picturing you like that.”

Ian actually laughed “My first six months in the Army I put on 57 pounds and to everyone’s surprise grew four inches. Other guys were bitching about missing home cooking, I was licking my tray. Saved my life.” Ian finished quietly. “Still don’t trust pastrami though.”


End file.
